This invention relates to appliance door latches more particularly appliance door latches used during high temperature cleaning cycles such as self-cleaning ovens or dishwashers.
Many types of appliance door latch assemblies are known in the art. Conventional appliance door latch assemblies typically include a frame structure fixed to an appliance, in which the frame structure carries a handle structure and a latching structure, thus the latching structure latches the appliance door in a closed position in response to movement of the handle structure. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,325,200 and 4,861,078.
There always exists a need in the art to make an appliance door latch assembly, which is more cost effective.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an appliance latch assembly that meets the need described above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is accomplished by providing a latch assembly for manually releasably latching an appliance door in a closed position capable of being manually moved between an open position and a closed position. The latch assembly comprises a frame structure constructed and arranged to be fixed with respect to an appliance structure to which the appliance door movably mounts at a position adjacent the appliance door. A handle structure is connected to the frame structure for pivotal movement about a first pivotal axis between door releasing and door latching positions. A latching structure is connected to the handle structure for pivotal movement with respect thereto about a spaced second pivotal axis between an inoperative position, which allows the appliance door to be manually moved between the open and closed positions thereof and an operative position, which latches the appliance door in the closed position thereof. An overcenter spring system is constructed and arranged to bias the latching structure toward and into the inoperative position thereto when the handle structure is in the door releasing position thereof and to releasably retain the handle structure in the door releasing position thereof. Furthermore, the overcenter spring system is constructed and arranged to bias the latching structure into the operative position thereof when the handle structure is moved from the door releasing position thereof into the door latching position thereof with the appliance door in the closed position thereof and to releasably retain the handle structure in the door latching position thereof.